Captain Killjoy
Category:User Bio I believe in race, I'm not ashamed to admit it at all, and that doesn't mean one bit that I am out to persecute or hurt any man because of his race, he can't help what race he is. I believe that each race has particular geniuses and particular faults. National Socialists believe that each race has particular geniuses and particular faults. The white race has built white western civilization and we think the white race should dominate in that area. National Socialism fundamentally is the application of science, not only to inanimate objects and animals, but to mankind himself. We believe that the Communists, the Marxists have one fatal error in their doctrine, a place where absolutely there's a hole and there's no explanation for. They admit evolution. They admit that animals vary by breed and that you can breed better and worse animals. Now, how do they explain how there is a certain dividing line when you come to one particular animal called man? They have no explanation. Time and again when I've asked them, they have no explanation, they just say if it got two legs and it stands on its hind feet, then it suddenly becomes a special being and there is absolutely equality, they're all the same. Man is an animal just like the rest of animals, he's more intelligent but he must obey nature's laws and that insofar as he is an animal, he must obey the laws that pertain to animals. We say that when the white race has produced such a wonderful thing, as western civilization, we should treasure the people that have produced that and can maintain it. And we should not mix them all up with other kinds of civilizations whether or not they're good. And we should certainly try to preserve it just the way the farmer preserves his better grade of stock. We are also, socially speaking, tribalists. You must live as social beings, you have to live with other people, and this is impossible unless you observe certain fundamental laws of the tribe. The Ancient Indian tribe, any kind of tribe of people, even a wolf pack, has got to have certain fundamental things. One of these things is leadership, not leadership by the most popular but by the strongest and the best. Any tribe or Indian tribe or any group or family should be lead by the best, and the strongest, otherwise it disintegrates. Its got to have group pride and loyalty. Its got to have selection in the mating process, something that we have almost lost now. We believe that it is of fundamental importance, to society, that the strongest, cleverest, and the best of the men mate with the best type of women, who will make good mothers. And when you destroy that machinery, you get what we have now. We believe that you have got to have an organic society. Now by an organic society, we mean a society, not a dictatorship, but a society in which the parts of society cooperate together in different functions, and in peace and harmony, just the way your body works. Cancer is the wild, uncontrolled growth of cells at the expense of all the rest of the body and that's what you in Washington today, cancer! We believe in private property and free enterprise. It is impossible we believe, to have a society in which there is any real work going on unless people can get the reward of their effort. And at the same time we believe you have got to have social justice. You cannot have people who are exploiting and squeezing little helpless people economically. And this is where I get in trouble with the conservatives because most of today's conservatives I've discovered are reactionaries. They're real anxious to hold onto their money, and they don't care how they have to figure it out they just want those money bags, and they come up with any kind of rationale to keep it. National Socialists believe in idealism. Believes in something that is worth more than our own single human life. We're willing to die for something. When you're ready to die for something, then you're alive. And until you are ready to die for something, you have no real fanaticism. Just at dinner a little while ago, some of the fellows were telling me "Well it's terrible to be a fanatic..". Well did you ever stop and think how a country like America got there? How all the great inventions ever got there? Any one of you out there that is not a fanatic on something or other, whatever it is you're studying, if you're going to be a doctor be a fanatical doctor, otherwise you'll be nothing. You'll just be an ordinary old chug-chug and when you die nobody will notice it. But if you're a fanatic you'll produce something and you'll be great, you'll create. Creativity IS fanaticism. Every creative genius has had to be a fanatic. Many of them have been burned at the stake. So we are idealogical and idealistic fanatics, just like the Communists by the way. In between the Communists and National Socialists is the great mass of non-fanatics, the TV watchers and the comic book readers. I will say this, we are the inevitable end product, logically, of evolution. If you believe in evolution, you've gotta be one of us if you think about it long enough. You can't help it. But what happens is people short circuit it. The minute they believe in evolution, and scientific breeding, until they come to the two legged animal that stands up on its hind legs. Then all the rules are off. We say that's not possible, you either believe in the scientific method and the truth, and you apply it to yourself without egotism, or else you don't believe in the scientific method and you're kidding yourself. We believe in the ruthless application of the truth not only to inanimate matter and animals, but to you animals. All of us are the same insofar as we are animals and must survive and live as animals, and unless we breed ourselves better we're gonna get worse. That's what's happening. I do worship nature in that I am humble. When I see the awesome mighty power of nature, and believe me I've seen some terrific power of nature, the typhoons off Japan during the war. Earthquakes, I've been through some tremendous cataclysms on this earth and compared to them the atomic bomb is like a firecracker, it's nothing. And when you start to think of the enormity of space, our spacemen are just going around the very bottom levels of space, they're no place yet. There are over a hundred million planets where life just like here could exist, and in the face of that awesome probability, not possibility, probability, I say it's ridiculous to be egocentric and say we are the center of all things of all things, everything turns around us. We National Socialists are humble. When I look at nature and realize how ignorant and small and feeble and little we all are. Ours is a philosophy of nature, a way of looking at the world. And as I've pointed out, we believe in tribalism. We don't think we're above that, we think that you've got to have pride in your family, pride in your race, pride in your nation, and that's not something to laugh at. Patriotism and pride in family, and pride in race is something we should be proud of and cultivate, work on, not get rid of. Finally, we believe in morals, we believe in the traditions of goodness and virtue. I've told you something about what we are. But I'll do as good as I can in telling you what I think our enemies are. And our enemies, make no mistake about it, are the Marxists. The philosophy of Marxism I believe is the enemy of all humanity, it's the reverse of humanity. We say Communism itself is the most vicious, anti-social doctrine the world has ever known and here's why. They completely deny the very basis on which any human order can exist at all. Without humans, at least without civilized humans you certainly can't have human order. And the Communists say they don't believe in race, they believe in absolute equality. The pygmies, the aborigines of Australia, everybody send 'em and let them all come to Carlton and they'll all write arias and books, and the cannibals will be producing music, and verses and that all you have to do is educate them. And this simply is not true. This results in chaos, social chaos which is what we have now. They don't believe in enterprise, they don't believe that people should work for themselves. They believe that the state should come and tell them what to do. They don't believe in private property. They don't believe that you can keep the fruits of your production. Above all they have no spiritual ideal, we say the only thing that's worth protecting with your life are ideals and your family, your race and your nation. And twice in my lifetime I've been called upon to go out and risk getting killed, and I saw a lot of other young men doing this. Young fanatics that they made out of us, by the way. They made us real fanatic haters of the Germans and real fanatic haters of the Japanese. Nobody protested that it was bad to be a fanatic when we were fighting those Japs and I assure you we all were. Finally, the Communists, if you remember when they first got power in Russia, they are against morals. They had free love, no morals at all, everything was have a ball, and the result was they almost tore Russia to pieces, it just fell apart. Then if you'd noticed they were almost puritanical in Russia. In order to make the thing work they had to go back to the very principles of tribalism which we're advocating. You can't work society with a Communist pipedream. Civilization is based on self-sacrifice. On the willingness of men to go out and die for what they believe in. When you get rid of that self sacrifice you get anarchy. Civilization is built because I am willing to give up something for my family and the family is willing to give up something in order to have the town succeed, and the town is willing to give up something so the state can be in business, and the state is willing to give up something so the nation can succeed. Self-sacrifice is the first principle of civilization. Communism has got the fanaticism to destroy you and it's doing it. And unless you can build up a counter-fanaticism for something you believe in positively you will be destroyed, you are being destroyed. And they had and still do boast about it, Khrushchev said "Ha, America's so liberal they'll never fight", and I think there's a lot of truth to that. But we're going to change that, won't be quite so liberal. After we've had a chance to make the west understand what it is and make it conscious of itself and its greatness and its people, and the white race understands that they're worthy of protecting themselves. That they don't have to keep humbling and downgrading themselves while other races are standing up and saying "Look at us and how great we are.", we keep saying "We're ashamed of ourselves for being white.", that's a terrible thing. The thing for each race to do is to be proud of itself. And white people and the good people of America when they finally realize that they can do that without hurting or being obnoxious to anybody else, they will finally become fanatics to survive and to keep this great country going.